


Oblivious Nick

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Nick Carraway, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, F/M, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian Jordan Baker, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: "Nicky, for fun's sake, why dont you try to guess who Gatsby likes." Daisy inquired."Okay?""I GOT IT!" Gatsby's heart started beating faster when Nick said that. This was the moment of truth."It's Jordan!" Wait- no.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan & Jay Gatsby, Jordan Baker & Nick Carraway, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Jay Gatsby was confused. He was sure that for the past five years, all that he ever loved was Daisy. Everything he has created was for her and her only. That is, until Nick came. He has never really had a friend that was loyal as Nick or someone who cared for him that much. He appreciates it, so much as to say that he would give anything for Nick. So, that's where the confusion starts, he never really thought or expected someone other than Daisy to make a perfect little spot in his heart. Recently, Jay Gatsby has been inviting Nick over too much, but Nick never really said a word about. They would go for walks, luncheons, tea times and drinks. He found Nick the best company, he was quiet, and he would listen to whatever Gatsby said. Gatsby found himself liking Nick more, actually. He made sure Nick was comfortable whenever they were together. 

Nick was there, seated on the sofa, reading the morning paper. They had just finished eating breakfast. They sat in comfortable silence.

"You know, Jay, I need to work. I can't always be here." Well, that stung. Gatsby never realized that he was being such a bother to Nick.  
"Sorry, old sport. I didn't know I was bothering you that much."  
"No, you aren't a bother, Jay. It's just that, don't you have work to do? From what these newspapers say, you are quite the busy man." Nick's eyes were very soft, they held no malice in them, and they were very comforting.  
"Don't worry about that, old sport. It's nice to take a break every now and then."  
"That's true. Oh and by the way, I've invited Daisy again for tea. I know you would be dying to see her. It has been awhile since the last time I had her over." Gatsby felt somewhat upset, meeting Daisy would be great, he felt a little tinge of sadness. Though, he didn't know why. 

Daisy arrived with Jordan, they had tea and chatted, then they separated into pairs, in which Daisy and Gatsby are going in his mansion, leaving the other pair together in Nick's porch.  
"Hey Nick, I see the way he looks at you." Jordan smirked as Nick's face was filled with confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dont be such a fool, Nick. I know those eyes, he likes you Nick, like the way he likes Daisy, or even more."  
"That's impossible, I don't even think he swings that way. Plus, he loves Daisy and only Daisy. I'm happy for them."  
"Dont you like him, Nick?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I meant romantically."  
"Huh, I've never actually thought about it. Maybe?"  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Jordan was the same as Nick, liking both sexes. They did like each other for awhile, but they were both better off as best friends. After a long comfortable silence, Nick spoke up.  
"If they're both happy, I'm happy." Nick took a last sip from his tea.  
"It really is unfair for people like us, Nick. We can only watch from afar."  
"But that's just how it is."

Meanwhile in the mansion, Gatsby was not having a great time. All he could think of was when this would end. Daisy was more flirty than usual, and she was hinting on something more. He was amused, but he wasn't that interested. They sat on a couch and Daisy hopped on his lap. She was cradling his face with her hands and her hips were starting to move back forth on his thigh. Her face starts getting closer and their lips were only an inch apart-

Then, the door opened. It was Nick.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone." Nick was just going to the mansion because he left his watch there, he took it off because Gatsby and him went to swim in his pool. 

Nick felt a pang of heartbreak and was also disgusted at the adultery Daisy has gotten herself into, but he was happy. Happy for them, somewhat. 

Gatsby felt the need to chase after Nick, and that was it. A moment of clarification. His need for Nick's prescence, and the way he felt complete with him. He loved Nick, more than Daisy, considering that she was already throwing herself to him and yet, all he could think about was Nick. His good friend, his old sport. 

Gatsby sighed and Daisy got off of him.  
"It's him, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I suppose."  
"I understand, I hope we'll stay as friends?"  
"Of course, my house will always be open whenever you need help, Daisy. You must know that."  
"Maybe it's time to attend one of your grand parties." She gave a chuckle.  
"You should."  
"Jay, times really have changed."  
"Yes, it did."  
"Did you love me?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"I guess it's time to move on."

They had a good chat after that. 

The next time Nick and Gatsby had met was at breakfast. Nick giggled.  
"I suppose you enjoyed yesterday's activities."  
"We didn't do it and we broke up." Jay almost spat his drink.  
"I love another, old sport. I dont love Daisy anymore." Then followed a long silence.  
"Well, who's this lucky girl then? She must be really special to make you forget about Daisy." Gatsby smiled at that, he looked directly into Nick's eyes.  
"This person is very special to me, kind and caring, always there and very beautiful." Gatsby didn't stop staring.  
"I was hoping for something more specific."  
Gatsby laughed, "You want something specific? Dark haired and hates Tom."  
That's when Nick did spit out the juice he was drinking.  
"Hates Tom? I ought to meet her! We will have a lot in common!" They both chuckled.  
"A lot of people hates Tom, do I even know her?"  
"You do."

After breakfast, Nick went back to work. 

They met again through the weekend parties Gatsby had in his estate. Daisy and Jordan was there as well.  
"Nicky! How are you?" Daisy had the brightest smile, as usual.  
"I'm doing great, how about you? Gatsby told me about what happened." Daisy didn't seem to be bothered about the question.  
"We're alright, sometimes, the only thing left to do is move on." 

Gatsby came out to his party, for once and actually mingled with his guests. He saw Nick, Daisy, and Jordan with several guests. He didn't like the nature of some of the stares directed to Nick. He decided it was time to intervene when another man decided to put his arm around Nick's waist.

"Hello everyone." Gatsby greeted his guests. He held a hand on Nick's shoulder, a subtle sign of possession, which cause the man to back off. The other's did not notice it, except Jordan and Daisy. They looked at each other in mutual understanding and grinned.  
The ladies pulled the two men to their own.  
"So, how's it going?" Jordan winked.  
"What?" Nick was confused.  
"You know..." Daisy raised her eyebrows.  
Gatsby gave them a stare and somehow got the 'he doesn't know yet' message across. The ladies sighed in frustration.  
"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Nick doesn't like secrets. Jordan grabbed his arm and they walked off.

"You didn't confess to him!?"  
"Why would I!?"  
"Because you like him!"  
"But he doesn't like me back!"  
Jordan just groaned in pain and slapped her forehead.

"You still haven't made a move? Come on Jay, I know you're better than that."  
"I did give him obvious clues, but he's oblivious!"  
"Just say you like him!"  
"But what if he doesn't like me back!"  
Daisy felt like tearing her hair off and just grab Nick and Gatsby and make them kiss. 

Jordan and Nick came back, awkward silence swallowing the group whole.  
"Nicky, for fun's sake, why dont you try to guess who Gatsby likes." Daisy inquired.  
"Okay?"

All of them knew, except the man himself.  
"Jay did say the person had dark hair and hated Tom."  
The ladies stared at Gatsby.  
"Oh lord! That is so true!" Daisy exclaimed. Jordan was amused.  
"This person has been at my house." Daisy said, leaving Nick to think.  
"This person has also been in your house." Jordan hinted as well. Gatsby just watched as Nick started thinking.  
"I GOT IT!" Gatsby's heart started beating faster when Nick said that. This was the moment of truth.  
"It's Jordan!" Wait- no.


	2. Chapter 2

They were absolutely losing their minds. How could one person be so dense and oblivious! Jordan cursed under her breath, Daisy actually dropped the wine glass she was holding and Gatsby sighed.

Even after all the times Gatsby has invited Nick over, he still hasn't thought that maybe, just maybe he was Gatsby's person of affection.

"Old sport, let me have a word with you." Gatsby put an arm around Nick's waist and led him inside the mansion. The ladies were absolutely excited and they enjoyed the rest of the night, satisfied and well partied.

"What did you want to say to me, Jay?" They were inside Gatsby's bedroom. "Old sport, I think it is already quite obvious." He slowly stepped forward causing Nick to move backward, until Nick's legs touched the edge of the bed. 

Nick's face flared up and Gatsby smiled. "I love you, Nick. Do you love me back?" Nick's eyes widened and Gatsby kissed him.  
"Yes, I guess." Gatsby stopped a bit.   
"You guess? Maybe this will change your mind." He pushes Nick down to the bed and kisses him again, wildly, as if Nick's mouth has the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. His hands roam around Nicks body and undresses him. He hears Nick moan for the first time and absolutely treasures it. He takes both of their clothes off and looks at Nick's lustful eyes. "I love you, Jay." 

The next morning, Nick woke up with Jay beside him.   
"Good morning, old sport." Nick's face flusters up after remembering the events of yesterday's activities. Well, his back hurts, and he didn't think Jay would be THAT BIG. 

Jay had to carry Nick to the dining room because his legs were trembling too much. Jay was a little bit proud and also pitied Nick, guess he was too rough. They were served breakfast-

A door opens. It's Jordan and Daisy.

Seeing Nick with swollen lips, marks on his neck and chest with a barely buttoned shirt and messy hair, they concluded it was a good night. 

"Guess we'll leave, you two have a great 'steamy' day!" and the ladies left giggling.  
Gatsby couldn't help but smile and Nick was red to his ears.


End file.
